All Hours in the Night
by kaitoukidsama
Summary: Wilbur Robinson wakes up next to his pregnant wife, Violet Parr Robinson, thinking about what will be their future. Only she awakens, to say that the baby is coming. (Now two-shot!)
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any characters from Meet the Robinsons or The Incredibles. Read and Review! Oneshot

* * *

**All Hours of the Night**

Wilbur was awake again. It wasn't unusual. Insomnia a trait that he inherited from his father plagued him as a teen and now as a young adult. This time it wasn't insomnia. Wilbur glanced over to his wife of two years. Violet Parr, an absolutely amazing girl, now woman, who he could possibly never live without. When he first met her, they couldn't stand two feet close to each other. She despised his cocky, overconfident attitude. Wilbur hated her stubbornness and over use of sarcasm to him. Both of them had thought that they would be enemies for eternity. Each one always trying to outwit the other one. But eventually, like all good love stories go, they both started to do something different. Listen. They let their egos aside and begin to let each other in. No one ever said love was going to be easy. Fights would break out in the middle of the night and would be carried to the next morning. Even so, they did what all legendary couples did: pout until someone gave in and apologized. They always worked out their problems. Four years later and there Wilbur was, proposing to her. She wouldn't call it very romantic, but it was perfect for her. During a fight between a new villain, called Syber, Wilbur decided to pop out the question. Violet hadn't heard him the first few times, but eventually Syber himself got mad and yelled to her: "THE BOY IS ASKING FOR YOUR HAND! SAY YES ALREADY!" Violet stood stunned and Wilbur was the one to knock Syber out.

"So," he walked up to her. "Say yes?"

—-

He smiles inwardly to himself and reaches out to touch her protruding belly. They were going to be parents soon. A crazy grin appeared on his face as he felt the baby kick in his or her mother stomach. Every what-if filled his head throughout the whole 9 months. What if they were terrible parents? What if something went wrong? What if this and what if that was thrown haphazardly around as Wilbur tried to take it all in. Violet calmed him down, telling him that she was just as afraid as he was. Suddenly Violet stirs and sits up from the bed.

"Wilbur?"

"Hm?" He looked up at her.

"It's coming." Violet's voice rose as she got excited.

"What's coming?" That earned him a smack on the head.

"Stop being stupid and start the car." She got up from the bed and waddled to get her things. It took Wilbur a while, but it soon hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Oh!" Wilbur jumped up, quickly throwing on clothes. "Violet! Are you sure you got everything! Do you need help? Wait; let me help you with that." Wilbur said as he tried to reach for her hospital bag. She smacked him again and glared.

"Wilbur! Breathe." She took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. "Let's go."

"Right! Don't worry, I got everything under control." He placed both of his hands in front of him and then ran to the hover car and started it up. Soon their house was just a speck in the distance. His mind was racing as he gripped the wheel tightly. For someone who was about to have a baby, Violet was oddly quiet.

"Hey," Wilbur nodded his head. "You okay?" He turned his left, expecting to see Violet sitting next to him. Unless she was fooling around with him, there was nothing he could see in the seat.

"Shoot!" Wilbur mumbled a few swear words before turning around, back to their house. Within minutes, Wilbur had landed back on their driveway and an unusually calm Violet sat on the porch swing.

"Sorry?" Wilbur lifted his shoulders up and grinned awkwardly at her.

"Idiot." That was all she said. Once again he was smacked and they both got into the car. This time he made sure that she was in. The whole ride Wilbur fussed around her, asking if she was okay and if there was anything she needed. All he got in return were stony glares in return. Her occasional bouts of pain, which came from her contractions, made Wilbur wince and grip the wheel even tighter.

They finally arrive to the hospital, unscathed. Wilbur got out first, rushing to Violet's door. He pulled open the door and helped her out, only to be slapped away in the end.

"Whoa." Violet gripped his arm tightly, breathing quick, short breaths as she waited for the contractions to pass. "Okay," she grunted. "Let's go." Inside, they were brought into the maternity ward and Wilbur made the calls to the family once they were situated in a room.

"AHHHHH! WILBUR! GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Violet screams echoed through the hallways and Wilbur tensed up. God, she was in pain. He walked back to the room, hoping that his parents would find them. What he didn't expect when he walked into the room, was a vase being thrown at him

—

Six grueling hours later, and Molly Parr Robinson was born. She had inherited her mother's eye color and already they could see the family cowlick in the little hair she had. The Robinsons and the Parrs had come and they cooed over Molly until visiting hours were over and they were sent home. Wilbur stood at the edge of the bed, exhausted, holding a bag of ice on his aching hand.

"She's wonderful, isn't she?" Violet held the sleeping child in her arms. Wilbur smiled. It was a wonderful sight to see. Violet's eyes filled with love and compassion. It took his breath away.

"Yeah," he walked over to her. "She is."

"I'm sorry for hurting your hand." Violet stared up at him, rocking Molly softly.

"This? It's nothing." Wilbur said, trying to play it off. "So. Can I hold her?"

Violet smiled at him. "Of course." She handed Molly to him and Wilbur looked into the face of his firstborn child. Her face was squished together and red as a tomato. She let out small little breaths, sleeping peacefully.

"You know," Violet started. "You're going to be a great dad."

"Yeah," Wilbur sighed, not really paying attention to Violet. He sat down to the chair next to her bed and she leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

"Goodnight Wilbur." Violet fell asleep, knowing that it would be awhile before she got a good night sleep again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, I know this was supposed to be a one-shot, but I had this idea and I couldn't help myself. So, now it's a two-shot. Who knows, maybe it'll become a three-shot if someone wants it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Meet the Robinsons or The Incredibles.**

* * *

**All Hours of the Night (Part 2)**

_WAHHHHH!_

"Wilbur, your turn," Violet mumbled to her husband. Only two months had past, and already the couple had lost several hours of sleep due to their precious bundle of joy. Albeit they both did love their daughter with every fiber of their beings, the late night wake up calls took a toll on their own well beings.

"You go." He whined to her, wrapping the covers around him closer. Both love spending time with their little girl, but it was an absolute pain to get up in the middle of the night.

"I went last time," Violet groaned. "Go." She tried to push him out, but didn't have much energy to push him out.

"Neeeh." His complaining tone was getting on her nerves. Then he twisted over, pulling the pillow to cover his ears. Molly's cries seemed too had amplified as the few seconds of the couple's interaction. Now it was unbearable!

"Wilbur!" Violet sat up and shook his shoulder violently. "Get up!"

"If you're already up, can't you do it?" He mumbled before dozing off again. He felt the weight of the bed shift as she got off. Finally, he could sleep! He grinned to himself, basking in his small victory. Soon, Wilbur was off drifting to dreamland. But, why could he still hear the muffled sounds of his daughter's crying?

"GET UP!"

* * *

"Why do I have to do everything?" After being hit a few times with a pillow and after all of his wife's yelling, Wilbur somehow found his way into Molly's nursery. Grumbling, he shuffled up to the bassinet, the cries just growing louder. Looking down, he saw the red-face child that had been the interruption of his sleep. Her big, blue eyes stared at him, with tears leaving a trail on her face.

"Now," He said, picking her up with a gentle touch. "What could you be doing out of all hours of the night?" He cradled her in his arms and shook her soothingly back and forth. While her cries dulled to a degree, she still whimpered in his arms.

"Are you hungry?" Wilbur cooed to her as he shook her. Acting as if she understood, Molly's head moved in a slight up and down pattern. He grinned at her reaction while he carried her to the kitchen. Warming up a bottle of formula, the daughter-father couple almost fell asleep (okay, Wilbur almost fell asleep). If it wasn't for the beep of the microwave, they might have stayed there the whole night. Before giving her the bottle, he tested it on his skin.

"Yup. Just right." Wilbur beamed at her. As she latched on to the bottle, Wilbur began to sing softly. Something he rarely did, mainly because his mother always tried to get him to sing with her frogs when he was a kid.

"_I see trees of greens… red roses too,_

_I see them bloom for me and you_

_And I think to myself, what a wonderful world."_

It was a very old song. He often recalled the soothing moments his own mother had once sung to him. A small yawn came from the sleepy child as she drifted off to dreamland. A euphoric feeling rose up in his chest. This was his child, their child! A person they made! Wilbur played with the little tufts of hair that she had. She did inherit the family cowlick from him, but it would still be awhile until his mother could spike it up with gel. Now, you don't really think that cowlicks just stood up by themselves; did you? Wilbur sat in the silence, admiring his sleeping daughter, wondering how lucky he must have been. Silently, he walked throughout the house, rocking her back and forth carefully. They passed through the hallways, him looking at all the pictures that Violet and he had put up when they first moved in.

There were pictures of their wedding day. Those were placed in shiny, silver frames, with small hearts on the corners. Smiling, Wilbur continued down the hall. These frames were filled with pictures of when they were teenagers. He glanced at the photos filled with them smiling at the camera. Could it have only been six years ago? Memories... He would have broken into one of his mother's favorite song from her favorite musical, _Once on this Island,_ if Molly wasn't sleeping and if he actually enjoyed singing.

When they returned back to the nursery, Wilbur was absolutely exhausted. Fatigue was finally settling in and all he wanted to do was to go back to bed. Cautiously, he placed her back into her bassinet. He stood over Molly, watching her breathe in and out. It was comforting. Suddenly, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

"Hey," A voice behind him whispered.

"What are you doing up?" He whispered back. Only an hour ago she was yelling at him to get up and how exhausted she was.

"It felt too empty." Violet replied back. Moments passed and the couple stood in the relaxing silence. Breaking the silence, Violet began to talk.

"She's ours. All ours." Her voice came out, barely above a whisper, filled with wonderment. A smile spread across his face.

"Yeah," Wilbur sighed. Turning around, he tucked her underneath his arm. "I'm exhausted," He yawned, covering his mouth with his free hand. "Let's go back to sleep." They both leaned on each other as they quietly walked out of the nursery. The door gave a slight c_lick_ as it was closed shut.

* * *

**So, what you think?**


End file.
